The Room
by SpoonyChan
Summary: You, Xemnas, find yourself being killed slowly by several medieval torture devices and methods. Not intended for the faint of heart. AU. AkuZeku.


"You lie…"

…you stir. There is no light. No feeling. Your conscious comes back slowly, bit-by-bit. You've heard that voice before, but hardly ever. You thought you got rid of him. You thought you were never going to hear him again. Why is he _singing_…?

"…_silent there before me."_

There it is again. You open your eyes. There _is _light, but it illuminates things you would rather not see. It's blinding and only on you, your arms tied behind your back, shackles around your wrists, your legs hanging off either side of yourself over the thin ledge you're propped upon in a seated position.

A ghostly hand appears out of the surrounding darkness, grasping at a lever at the edge of the beam. It cranks with a steady beat, and you gasp in pain. The beam raises under you, between your legs, fine, sharp. A triangle. You would struggle against the sharp edge, but you fear being cut by the thin, razorblade edge of the beam. Fluid trickles from your eyes from the agony.

"_Your tears_…" another voice, but you're far more familiar with this one. It's beautiful, so beautiful, but you aren't used to it filled with such malice, "_…they mean nothing to me."_

"_The wind…" _your eyes widened. The first voice reveals himself, stepping into the pool of light, his arms behind his back, his pale skin mocking your tanned, naked body. He cocks his head, his other, ice blue eye visible underneath that slate hair, smiling, "…_howling out the window."_

"_The love…_" the second figure emerges, far taller than the first, ""_…you never gave…"_ his blood-colored hair sleeked back, his malachite eyes blazing. Your eyes scan him helplessly, asking him what's going on, what the meaning of this is, why he's doing this, why you're straddling a pointed ledge that hurts you to no end, but Axel merely smirks, grasping your rough chin and smiling into your pumpkin-colored eyes, "…_I give to you…"_

"…_really don't deserve it_." Zexion, that bastard Zexion, is holding a cage, a rusted cage with a rat sniffing around at the bottom. The top…there is no top.Axel lifts the cage off of his hands, finishing his lyric with, "_But now…there's nothing you can do._"

You're breathing hard. You won't say anything. You _can't _say anything as your son lights the tip of his finger like a lighter, touching it to each extended bar at the top, heating each one. Zexion smirks at you, the observing victim, stepping toward you, "_So sleep…in your only memory…"_

"_Of me…"_ Axel picks up, finished heating each tip and advancing toward you, "_my…dearest father."_

You throw your head back, screaming as the red-hot metal meets your abdomen in a circle, melding onto your skin. Axel pushes hard onto to the cage, nearly impaling you, his father, with the miniscule bars, all the while singing in harmony with the smaller, "_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes…"_

"_Goodbye…"_ Zexion whispers with a smile, crouched out of sight at the base of the ledge, tinkering with unknown metal objects.

"It was always you that I despised…"Axel lifts his hand from the cage, successfully having made it one with his superior's abdomen. You stare down at the rat as it sniffs at you through the bars, whiskers white and twitching. It's small claws tickle your stomach as you feel something cold at your left ankle near Zexion, screaming as the clanging of a hammer drives a sharp, inch-half thick hook into said ankle.

"_I don't feel enough for you to cry…_"

"_Oh well…_" You can only scream, tears streaming down your face, another clang, another stab. Oh, fuck, he's going through bone. _He's going through the bone!_

"_Stop it!_ _**Stop it!**_" you finally manage to plead and plead, but those beautiful orbs of emerald green meet yours with no remorse, no pity -- just a successful, pleased smirk. He brings up a hand bearing a tool that looks like a pair of pointed, rusty scissors, opens them simultaneously as he forces your jaw open, jabbing the instrument into your mouth.

"_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes…_" The cold, seething metal clamps down on the flesh of your tongue, ripping the skin and muscle apart, breaking apart the surfeit of arteries and veins. You taste the metallic tang of your own blood as it runs hot through your teeth.

"_Goodbye…" _You hear Zexion whisper as the second hook is driven into your opposite ankle. You gargle through the thick liquid building in your mouth. You try to spit, but the pain in your tongue is numbing and you can hardly move it as Axel removes the device from your gaping mouth, visible remnants of red dripping from the points.

"_Goodbye…_" you hear him air.

You see Zexion surface, his lips hardly parting as he utters the last "_goodbye_…"

"_So insignificant!_" You jump at the sound of Axel's vicious voice interrupting the strangely peaceful quiet, flinching at the feeling of the metal bars in your abdomen dig deeper into you. He's pressing down on the bottom of the cage and a flurry of fur pounds frantically against your stomach. Is that…he's emitting fire from his hand? He's _heating the cage_?

"_Sleeping dormant deep inside of me_…" the squeaking of wheels is heard near your right ankle. Zexion links a chain into the hook.

"_Are you hiding away, lost…_" you can feel Axel's hot breath against your face. The rat is squealing, clawing fragilely now against the skin of your stomach, searching for a way out.

"…_under the sewers?_" Zexion's shadow casts over you as he circles the ledge, rolling a second stool over and linking a second chain to the second hook.

"…_maybe flying high in the clouds?_" The cage is getting hotter. The rat is panicking, your orange eyes widening in fear at it through your sopping curtains of now blood-tinged silver hair. You feel its teeth gnawing and pinching at you now.

"_Perhaps you're happy without me –_"

"_So many seeds have been sewn in this field_." Cold tears down your cheeks, hot blood down your neck. Scratching, biting, clawing at your stomach. You swear you're bleeding there too as tendrils rip and break apart.

"_And who could sprout up so blessedly –_"

"—_if I had died…_" Axel's eyes are full of hatred, almost tears, as he holds onto the shaking cage over the building, bleeding hole in your stomach, staring heatedly at you, "_I would have never…felt sad at all…_"

"_You will not hear me say…'I'm sorry'."_ The chains clink as Zexion stands behind you, holding two long chains in his hands attached to the stools.

"_Where…is the light_?" A wet, quivering nose nudges into you, whiskers scarping your insides.

"_Wonder if it's weeping somewhere…_"

"_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes…_" The rodent forces its way into you with its claws, half of its massive body choking your frontal muscles. You smell vomit building in your throat mixed with your sweat and blood.

"_Goodbye…_" Just as the excrements reach your mouth, you scream through them. Zexion had tugged on the chains, forcibly pulling the stools away with the squeaking wheels and a multiple, sharp _clangs_. The stools were holding up two very heavy weights. Said weights are attached to the chains. Said chains are attached to the hooks. Said hooks are driven through your ankles. Your body is slowly, surely, being sliced through the middle, starting at the groin, by the sharp beam you're balanced on, all by the force of gravity.

"_It was always you that I despised…_" You cough up the bitter, saline contents in your mouth, half-heartedly aiming for Axel, still heating the cage. All that's visible underneath it is the rat's wriggling tail. Axel wipes a bit of vomit from his cheek and flicks it away, his smirk widening. _You can't do anything to me…_

"_I don't feel enough for you to cry…_"

"_Oh well…_"

You try to move your legs, but that seems to quicken the process. You sink deeper and deeper, screaming and yelling as best as you can, your eyes wide with fear. Why aren't you dead yet? Why aren't you _unconscious_ yet? They must've drugged you. _Poor thing_…

"_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes…_" Your vision finally begins to blur as you feel the creature climb up through your intestinal tracks, trying to get away from the sharp edge now climbing through your middle.

"_Goodbye…_" Footsteps. Zexion's walking toward Axel.

"_Goodbye…_" Axel doesn't take his eyes off you as your vision darkens.

"_Goodbye…_" Zexion puts a hand to the taller's shoulder, looking up at him. They kiss, coming out of it to simultaneously stare at you, dying, fading. And they like it. They enjoy it.

"…_goodbye…_"


End file.
